


The Galra's Bride

by AutumnRose020



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alpha Kolivan (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bride Lance, Implied Mpreg, Kings & Queens, M/M, Marmora is a kingdom, Mpreg, Romance, Slow Romance, king kolivan, marmora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnRose020/pseuds/AutumnRose020
Summary: In order to save his family and their farm from starvation, Lance must make the ultimate sacrifice by becoming the bride to the King of Marmora. The boy believed it was the only way, even if it came with the price of losing his freedom. It’s possible the King did all of this just to fulfill some selfish goal and be done with it. To move on and live his life again. In the end, Lance has become nothing more but a sacrificial lamb to the King of Marmora.Perhaps Luis was right. Who could ever learn to love a beast like the King?
Relationships: Kolivan/Lance (Voltron), Kolivance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a mixed element of Beauty and the Beast and the manga, The Titan's Bride. Of course, I will be changing it up to be a little more unique for this storyline. 
> 
> Haggar and Honerva are separate people in this story. Also, Haggar is actually good.
> 
> I gave Lance's parents names since they don't have one in the show. 
> 
> Sorry if the characters might be depicted as ooc, but it's only for the sake of this fic. However, I don't want to portray them as too ooc. I want them to meet somewhere in the middle.
> 
> Tags will be updated as the story moves further along.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

The rapid beating of the heart could be heard ringing in his ears and how it annoyed Lance with a great passion. He hated this feeling, this sense of losing control of one’s self, of one’s own life. It was terrible. Not only was his heart banging against his chest, but his whole body was also tense despite walking down the massive hallway with others around him. His hands were clammy and trembling, his mind racing nonstop due to what he was planning on doing or whatever was planned in the moments arriving. Some could argue what Lance was planning on doing was a suicide, especially to come here. But it was the price he was willing to pay if it meant doing the right thing for his family. 

The boy lifted his head as he took in the details of the main hall of the castle, somehow admiring the blend of purples and grays that decorated this castle. It was rather immaculate, yet it held a specific simplicity that made the castle rather elegant. Lance has heard about the Castle of Marmora since he was a child and while he has never visited such land, he has seen paintings and has been marveled by its odd yet exotic beauty. He always wondered what it looked like if he ever had the opportunity of seeing it, always so curious if they had a massive garden to take care of and admire. Would it be blooming with so much flora? Would its sweet fragrance overwhelm the whole garden? But why would that matter now? No garden, no matter how majestic it may be, would ever make him happy again. Not if he was chosen today.

The rushed footsteps of those who came to today’s occasion echoed the main hall as they scurried to the throne room. Lance could see how eager everyone was, how desperation was running through their minds as they desired to be picked by the King. The boy took notice quickly that he was the only one walking at a calmer pace if one could say Lance was ever calm. Internally, he was a nervous wreck. He was terrified as to what the outcome might become. Either way, the result would be devastating for Lance and his family. His heart painfully skipped a beat, gripping his chest a little as he thought of his family, but also when he looked at the others who are frolicking to the throne room. Lance knew exactly why they are here and, in a way, it made him slightly ill. The boy knew there was only one thing they were desiring, one that reeked with selfish and greedy reasons. They weren’t here for love or to seek affection from the King. Neither was Lance, of course. That would make him hypocritical. But his reason for being here was much direr and no doubt selfless.

A gasp escaped from him when he noticed the sheer size of the throne room and the number of people gathered around. This truly was to be a spectacle, wasn’t it? It made his skin crawl. Almost as if he was to be seen through despite wearing his robe. The same robe everyone who was to be chosen wore. It turned out they all had to be dressed neutral and in uniform. Personally, Lance didn’t care up to this point. What mattered is what he came to fulfill. If luck was on his side today, he would be forever grateful even if it came with a cost. But it was a cost he knew that it will secure his family. He had to think about them and ignore his desires for now.

Lance gulped as he threw the hoodie over his head. It was decided that it was best to keep the face hidden from the King until the moment came when the chosen bride was to be revealed. He followed the rules without complaint and will do as they say to get this over with. If only it didn’t feel this long. Was it taking long because they were taking their time or was it because he was losing his patience and his sanity all at once? Whatever it was, Lance tried to control himself and tried to keep his cool. The last thing he needed was to create an outburst and get kicked out of the castle for lack of proper behavior.

Suddenly a gong was heard, echoing throughout the massive throne room, and causing everyone inside the room to immediately silent. Lance felt the hairs on his body go up when he looked where everyone was observing, the doors opening wide to reveal the one person may have been anticipating to see. The boy felt his eyes widened upon the absolute sight of him. He was enormous in sheer size and given the height difference, Lance gulped nervously. He forgot for a moment that the King and the people of Marmora are Galra. His heavy thoughts have made him forgotten and no doubt the physical appearance of the rest of the participants as they have come from various kingdoms for this ceremony. But there was something about this Galra in particular that caught his attention. He wasn’t certain, but whatever it was, no matter the risk, he will accept his fate if chosen.

The boy let out a sigh as he stepped forward once he and the rest were called to approach the floor. The moment has come and there was no turning back now. He cannot and will not turn back. Not when he has the opportunity at hand. His destiny will be decided and despite how nervous he was this was all for his family and nothing more.

A witch stepped forth before the participants, each eager to get this process over with and to be finally be deemed as the one who will marry the King. Lance gulped, a bit disturbed by her crouching appearance, long thin, silvery hair, and elongated nails. A rather frightening creature in Lance’s opinion. He kept a mental note to not mess with her if ever. He then flinched when she started speaking. Great! Even her voice sounded spine-chilling.

“Welcome. Each of you has come forth voluntarily to see if one of you has been destined to become the King’s bride. As you can all see there is a symbol marked on the floor. When the King casts the spell, it will summon you to that mark. Once the spell is a success it will reveal which one of you is the destined bride to the King of Marmora. You are asked to cover your eyes to shield your vision from the bright light. I ask that you do so immediately, to begin with, the process as quickly as possible. Begin the ceremony!”

It wasn’t that hard to tie a cloth around his eyes to protect his vision and, yet, here was Lance fumbling around with it. It’s clear his nerves were getting the best of him, but he couldn’t show how nervous he was. Not in front of everyone at least. He kept his head low, hands behind his back, and gripped his wrists for dear life. Whatever the chanting was, Lance blocked from hearing it as he thought it was best to ignore it. He didn’t want to hear the foreign language as the boy simply wanted to forget.

For just a moment he took the time of thinking of his family, reminiscing the past of his time growing up on the family farm. He remembered how much he and his family took care of their growing home, a land that was so vast and plentiful with all kinds of crops and a range of livestock to help feed themselves, including making income. His grandfather was always scolding his father whenever he made a tiny mistake from farming. His dear mother and his grandmother never failed in making such scrumptious meals from sun to dusk, always trying to keep them well-fed and nourished. His brothers always teased him due to how scrawny his body is whenever they easily lifted any heavy materials and dealt with cattle while it was always a challenge for Lance. His sisters were never far from teasing him either. Unlike his brothers, however, his sisters were still there to comfort him whenever they could, even allowing him to help in sustaining the flourishing flowers and the crop.

The rose bush always brought great comfort to the boy. It was his favorite as he considered his rose garden his precious babies, always tending to them and nourishing them so they may blossom in full bloom. His roses always varied in color and whenever they were fully mature, Lance took the opportunity of placing them in vases to bring color into the house and allow the fragrance to linger in the air all over the room. Lance knew he had a green thumb and it was that very special gift that helped the garden stay so alive, giving family farm life of its own. Of course, that gift always came from the help of his grandmother as she patiently taught her grandson in preserving the beauty of flowers of all kinds. He remembered how his face will scrunch into a pout whenever his flowers died, but when all his hard work paid off his face would light up like the sun.

Of course, life wasn’t always about the farm. Lance remembered how the family would take time to head to the beach to take a break. The sun was always hot and bright as it gave his warm skin a lovely tan glow. The saltwater pristine and blue, leaving his hair wavy and his spirit carefree. 

His heart sunk at these memories. It sunk to him like a massive beating as he believed those moments in time were now just simple remembrances and that he might not ever experience them with his family ever again. If he was to become the King’s bride his life would change drastically forever. He might not ever see his family again, perhaps never take care of his garden or let his skin bask under the warm sun at the beach. Those moments that might be seen as simple were perhaps now the most precious things to Lance. Realizing this, Lance felt he was close to crying given how his body was trembling.

Why did it have to come to this?

——————————————

_“Renaldo, what are we to do?”_

_“I don’t know, Maria. I just don’t know. We can hardly plant the seeds given how bad the soil has become in recent months.” The man let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair while trying to drink his coffee that early afternoon. “I’ve already sold a few of our livestock to earn some money. The money would only last us for a few weeks to keep our hunger in check.”_

_“That’s still not enough. Not even with the salary from our children’s side jobs are enough. We can always try to find somewhere new to live.”_

_“Estas loca? Do you know how much it costs to buy property? Even if the land is rich and fertile and even if it’s cheap it will not be enough time to harvest the crop. The colder season will be approaching soon. If we don’t find another solution, I don’t know what else we can do. I’ve promised to keep our home intact.”_

_“I know you have, mi armor. But if don’t do something soon we will lose the farm. We cannot live like this on the brinks of survival. That’s not living. I’ve tried making as much clothes as possible to earn something. I’m just hoping it would be enough in some way.” A dishearten sigh escaped from her while sewing some beads on a dress. It wasn’t much, but something was something even during troubling times._

_“What we can do is just keep moving forward and see what will happen. We still have la vacita for some milk and cheese. Tenga fe.” Renaldao patted his wife’s hand to reassure, even if just for a moment like this. Panicking was not an option and neither was giving up. After all, they are the McClain family and they do not give up without a fight._

_“Did you hear? News are spreading fast about a possible wedding.” Rachel took a seat at the dinner table, passing a bowl of mashed potato._

_“ ¡Finalmente! Algo agradable de escuchar.” Abuela spoke up, pouring herself some malanga on her plate._

_“A wedding? Who’s getting married? Someone we know of?” Maria asked, handing the bowl of corn to Lance to take some._

_“Yes and no. It turns out that the King of Marmora is searching for a bride. Can you believe it? He’s finally planning on settling down.” Rachel poured herself some water. “Didn’t think he was all about marriage given as I’ve heard he’s so serious and is hard as a brick.”_

_“Hmm. People change. Sometimes life happens and people want to settle down. Nothing wrong with that.” Victoria chimed into the conversation._

_“Yeah? But who the hell wants to settle down with a beast like him? I’ve heard stories about Galrans. Don’t think that just because they walk and talk like us or even have culture that they’re exactly like us. They’re still animals.”_

_“Luis, that’s not nice. We have friends who are also Galra. Besides, everyone deserves a chance of love. How else do you think I settled for you?” Lisa raised a brow at her husband, which earned her husband an embarrassed blush on his face and her father-in-law a laugh._

_“But that’s not the issue here. It turns out that the King, for some strange reason, cannot marry anyone from his kingdom, much less from his race. Apparently, he has to find his destined bride and whoever it may become his Queen.”_

_Lance looked up when he heard this and raised a brow a bit. That did sound rather odd. Of course, it wasn’t his problem honestly whether this King finds his bride or not. Why did it even matter anyway? It made him huff. “So what? Just another typical King wasting on a big fancy wedding using taxpayer’s money.”_

_“Hey, I thought you liked weddings. Especially Royal weddings.”_

_“Honestly, Veronica, I’m really not in the mood for extravagant weddings at this point. I mean what gives? Here’s some Galra guy living in a fancy castle and enjoying life while we’re struggling.”_

_“I understand your frustration, mi hijo. Don’t think that we all have your troubles. But understand that life is like that. While others are crying, some are laughing. Not everyone has a terrible or a wonderful life. And your pouting is not going to solve anything. Keep your chin up, Lance. Remember to always be strong and to have courage when facing challenges, even when you feel scared. Someday it will get better. Trust me your papa.”_

_If only that day would have come sooner._

_Each day that passed felt like a drag. It tired him more mentally and emotionally than just physically. The boy could see how anxious his parents have become in the last months and the energy it brought the house and his family lingered. To Lance, it was just amazing how everything could change so drastically in a heartbeat. His grandparents didn’t do much around the farm give their age and would just linger around the television either watching the news or novelas. While making himself some lunch he could overhear the discussion regarding the King of Marmora. News was hot and running over this topic as it seemed to be the highlight of it all. The search for the King’s destined bride has been a failure as those who stepped forth before him did not succeed._

_“I told you! I bet you the reason his search is failing is because no one wants to settle down with the guy. Honestly, who could ever learn to love a beast like him?”_

_“Shut up, Luis! He’s not giving up any time soon. Besides, he seems rather determined given as to how long this been playing on. Just wondering how long this will keep on going.” Rachel spoke up, sitting on the floor with her back leaned against the couch. “I mean eventually this will have to come to an end. I’m actually surprised he hasn’t just picked a random person on his own and get it over with.”_

_Lance wasn’t sure how the process was done but he found it rather ridiculous, especially how Rachel took in interest in this, and just shoved his sandwich in his face to eat his lunch. Why does this all matter? Why should the universe care? Why did the universe decide to be so cruel to him and his family? What have they ever done to deserve such punishment of killing their farm, of erupting their livelihood like this? Why does life have to be so cruel?_

_Lance rushed to comfort his crying mother when it was discovered his father sold the last of his young and healthy cows. They only had one and unfortunately was old. This meant getting milk and cheese was scarce. Not only was food about to become scarce but unfortunately, his abuela had just recently fallen ill and without the money to find a proper doctor, her condition would worsen. These changes were turning upside down drastically. Lance tried to keep his chin up, but how could he when their world was collapsing? His family was close to starvation and his abuela could soon die without any proper medical care. Stress has become a huge factor in their life now and it was affecting them intensely. Everyone was tired and strained, concerned as to what their future may be. What will happen to their family, to their farm? What is to become of it?_

_His rose garden was no more, all of them having wilted away and losing its sweet fragrance. What was once saccharine and lively now only smelled of sweet death instead. There was no life here and his gift of maintaining it was impractical with the soil being deficient. If only it wasn’t so. If only he could help his family, even if it was just by a simple vase of roses. He could help cheer them up for just a moment. But it was futile. There was not much he could do, not even with the three jobs he has been juggling to make extra cash to care for his family. All sense of hope, just like his roses, has been slowly fading away._

_On late nights, sitting by the stairway all alone and in silence, Lance would listen to his parents. Knees were hugged against his chest as he would listen to the way his mother’s voice would often crack from crying. His father, while always trying to be optimistic for the sake of his family, trying to be the man of the household, was slowly losing optimism as well. Their walls always broke down during this time of night when everyone was sound asleep and without knowing that Lance would sneak in to listen to his parents. Lance acknowledged what he was doing was damaging his spirit, but either way, even if he didn’t listen to them his spirit was already crumbling. His anxiety always on high alert. Everyone in the family was trying to hold on to a thin thread for dear life._

_“There’s only so much we can do, Renaldo. If this keeps getting worse, we can lose our home forever. We are literally living on the edge of poverty.”_

_“Do you think I don’t know that? Do you not see how hard I am trying to keep this family together while everything is crashing down on us? I am trying to be strong for everyone’s sake. If I don’t, we can all fall apart so easily.”_

_“We’re already falling apart. Abuela is sick, the cow we have is old and may not produce as much as before. Our children are slaving themselves to multiple jobs to earn a living. How much more can our family survive like this? None of us want to survive. We want to live.”_

_“Coño, Maria! You don’t have to remind me every night. I know where our family is positioned. Don’t remind me of just how hard it is. I am trying the best I can as a husband, as a father, as the man of the house. You don’t see what I see. How hard it is for me to see the tired looks on their faces, to see hope wither away from their eyes, and their chance of a fulfilling future disappearing before them.” His voice started cracking, covering his eyes so his wife may not see the tears building up._

_Lance swallowed the lump in his throat. He has never heard his father’s voice crack like that, never seen or even heard his father cry. Perhaps when a calf survived from birth, but never to this degree. Frustration and sadness boiled altogether in his body. He couldn’t take it anymore. Lance was done with this. He had to think of a way of rescuing his family and their home from this tragedy. And this had to happen immediately!_

_He looked at the front cover of the Sunday newspaper, noticing the hot topic about the King and his search for his destined bride. It seemed even the King himself was also going through his troubles. Regardless, it wouldn’t cost him from losing his home, his wealth, or his land the way it’s affecting Lance and his family. Queen or not, he would still stay in place. However, a thought came to mind, it would be rather hilarious if Lance was the destined bride, saving his family and their farm altogether. Wouldn’t that be a sight to behold?_

_Lance looked around at the dark and silent surroundings of his home. Everyone was asleep and he tried not to make any sounds to wake them. The boy frowned, taking in the details of his beloved home, the same home he grew up all his life and cherished. The same home where his father will teach him life lessons and how to care for the farm, where his mother taught him how to cook and how to care for himself, where his grandmother taught him how to sustain his rose garden and spoiled him with sweets, his brothers both playing and teasing him, his sisters comforting him and at times protecting him, and where his grandfather would tell him stories of the good ol’ days during his youth. He will forever miss the smell of his mother’s hot meals that wafted from the kitchen to the dining table, especially during the holidays or whenever his father would start cracking jokes along with his brothers. Even their family fights would he miss. Lance knew his family wasn’t perfect. But he would not trade them for the world. He’d be damned if he did so._

_Securing the bag carried over his shoulder, he looked at the letter he wrote and placed a kiss before setting it on the dinner table. By morning he would be out of territory and it would be too late for them to find him. Lance deeply knew what he was planning was drastic. He could get in trouble, but it was a risk he was willing to take no matter the cost. He could not see his family suffer. He couldn’t bear it anymore. They’ve been dealing with this for may months now and it was time for a change. A very extreme alteration in life._

_That is why he must go to the kingdom of Marmora._

——————————————

_I’ve finally found you…_

Lance thought he heard something as if it was referred only to him. All of his heavy thoughts of his adored family and his life suddenly vanished when he sensed something was odd around him. Something felt out of place and he wasn’t sure why. He even heard approaching footsteps coming near. Lance’s heart started to rapidly beat, his nerves returning as to what was happening behind the blindfold. Voices could be heard as he caught them whispering to one another. Was it finally over? Did the King conclude in finding his destined bride?

“Remove your blindfold.” The witch demanded of the participants. Lance did not hesitate in doing so, rubbing his eyes to adjust them from the lights. Once cleared in sight, he looked around and took notice of a massive figure approaching near him. Why was he walking towards him? Why did he give him that look? Was he even expressing himself? Was Rachel correct when she said that the King is described as serious and hard as a brick?

Lance flinched suddenly when the King reached down and took hold of his hand, gently gripping it in his claws. He couldn’t help but feel the blood rushing up his face, noticing the difference in their hand size, and it honestly frightened the boy to the bone. But a sudden realization sent a shiver down his spine. If the King was standing right in front of him, holding his hand in his claws, then does this mean that…

“At long last, I have finally found you, my bride.”

Blue eyes met yellow, widened in both shock and horror after comprehending that all this time it was Lance who is this Galra’s chosen bride. It all made sense when he looked below and saw the marked symbol standing below his feet. So, the ceremony was completed and his search has now come to an end.

“We finally meet.” He then placed another hand over and drew himself a little closer to the boy, slightly leaning over given their height difference. “You are my fated mate. I must admit that I’ve encountered with humans before. But not one with such vivid beauty as yours.”

The blood boiling over his cheeks intensified from this sudden compliment from the King. It made him nervous and he was not sure as to how to respond as Lance was still in shock from what was revealed. He gasped when the Galra suddenly brought him close to his side, a massive hand resting over his shoulder. Afraid, Lance kept his hands to himself and glanced up at him, who’s attention was now focused at the audience inside the throne room. He actually forgot he was not alone.

“The summoning ceremony was a success! This is the man who is fated to be my mate.” Out loud he declared to his people, whom all gasped and cheered at the good news. Their cheers grew louder and wilder as they praised and howled in the success of their King.

“It’s a human!”

“The King has succeeded in summoning a human!”

“The King’s mate is a human!”

“Make haste! News must spread all over the lands. They must know of the King’s new bride.”

Lance let out a small cry when many of the noble Galra drew near to their King, congratulating, and even inspecting this new being. It was rather interesting to see that the universe chose a human to be their new Queen and not one from their neighboring allies. It was rather unique to say the least, but not unwelcoming. For some they did not expect a human to be the destined Queen. Had it been someone from another kingdom, another alien race it would have been understandable. But a human? Why would the universe choose a human? What could he offer?

The King made no facial expression. Simply would he only just nod and thank them, his grip still on the boy. He could tell how stiff his body was simply just from touching his shoulder. He couldn’t blame him given as this must have all been a shock to him and so sudden. Yellow eyes adverted to those who joined in the ceremony and could see their sheer disappointment in not having been chosen. But that did not matter anymore. It was now over and it was time to move on to the next process.

Lance felt uncomfortable to be surrounded by so many Galra, all of whom are of monstrous size. The grip on his shoulder tightened as if the King seemed to notice his current uneasiness and gasped when they turned away to take their leave. Lance grew uneasy as he was unsure as to where this Galra was taking him exactly. His stomach dropped at the very idea of being taken to the King’s bedroom. Did this mean he suddenly wanted to claim him? Now that he found his bride, did the King automatically found the sexual appetite for him? Lance internally panicked. This was a terrible idea. He wasn’t ready for this and he was honestly frightened of upsetting the King if he rejected him.

“You must have traveled far from where you are from. I will have the servants draw you a bath and provide you with proper clothes. Once finished, I will have them send you some dinner. I would prefer if we meet somewhere much quieter. The library. We can settle there. I wish to get to know my bride better once we are alone.” Gently did he stroke his shoulder to help melt the tension away from him. The King couldn’t blame him entirely as this must have been such an overwhelming day for the boy. He gave him a side glance and could see how he kept his head low, almost afraid to look at him. Shouldn’t he be? This boy probably has never seen a Galra before. But if terrified, why did he come all this way for the summoning ceremony? When the time comes, he will ask him further questions. But for now, all he could do was nothing but respect the boy’s courage and make him at ease.

“Here. This door will lead into the bathhouse. I am sure the servants will have everything in place given how word spreads fast around here. I will meet you later in the library. Right now, I want you to recover from today’s event.” Gently he removed his hand from his shoulder. Lance didn’t realize until now how light his shoulder was without the weight of it. Or the fact it was warm.

The massive doors opened wide to reveal the private bathhouse. Within he could see the tremendous size of a bath and was floored by it. Everything was larger and Lance wondered just how was he able to survive in this world. He was greeted by two females Galra as they cooed over his small size and tended to his every need on the spot. Lance looked behind and could see the King stayed where he stood before leaving him to be tended. The two Galras helped him strip from his robe and each rushed in finding suitable clean clothes for him to later wear. To be standing in the nude in front of strangers, much less Galra, left the boy embarrassed as he has never done something like this before. But it seemed they didn’t care at all, both kind and sincere as they prepared the bath for him. He could see how the two Galra focused on detail as they poured all sorts of soaps and potions into the bath and threw what looked like flowers into the water. Did they always do this for anyone who wanted a bath here or was this only for him because he is the King’s bride? If so, it would explain why they would want him to look and smell presentable for the King.

Once he stepped forth, Lance could not help from releasing a heavy sigh. The warm water felt divine, melting away any sort of aches in his bones and soothing his stiff muscles. He didn’t think he could experience something this relaxing. Even the smell helped him calm down. Unfamiliar with the flowers floating around him nor its strong floral scent, Lance did not seem to mind and gathered a flower in his hand to take in the detail. Never has he seen this sort of flower before. It was clear this flora had to be native of this land. Odd enough, the colors resembled that of the Galra as it bestowed various shades of purple. Such oddity but not hideous. It almost resembled a clematis. However, he couldn’t compare it to his roses, but the flower held a charm of its own.

Keeping the flower close to him, Lance leaned back against the marble edge of the bath as he took this opportunity in reflecting on all that has occurred up to this point. It has now been confirmed that he is the destined bride to the King. Mixed emotions played in his mind as he felt conflicted. While he was glad that the answer lied within him and he could use the King to help him save his family and their farm, this did not mean that Lance wasn’t worried about his future or his life. He was practically signing his freedom away. He has so much to learn given that he is not royalty. So much responsibility. What sort of advice can he give? Will the people of Marmora respect him despite not being Galra? Would they listen to him? And what of the King? Was he fair? What kind of husband would he be once they are to be married? He seemed to be civilized. But civility meant nothing if one did not possess a good heart. Did he even have a heart? Lance believed he looked downright terrifying. Especially with that scar over the right side of his face when he took notice. The thought of his claws touching him, even running through his skin made him crawl. The boy didn’t even want to think of what will happen the night of consummation. Would he be a gentle lover or a ferocious beast starving for its next meal?

Despite the warm water, Lance hugged himself in shiver at the thought of it. He was scared and while nothing dreadful has happened to him, this did not mean Lance wasn’t living in fear. Fear of the unknown, scenarios playing in his mind, and affecting his emotions. He hugged himself tightly and tried so desperately not to cry. He was doing this for the sake of his family’s well-being. He had to be strong and have courage. Just like what his father has told him.

Conceivably all of this could mean nothing in the end. It’s possible the King did all of this just to fulfill some selfish goal and be done with it. To move on and live his life again. In the end, Lance has become nothing more but a sacrificial lamb to the King of Marmora.

Perhaps Luis was right. Who could ever learn to love a beast like the King?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Kolivan and Lance will be slow, even though Kolivan seems to "love" Lance. But that will obviously change as they begin to actually learn about one another. I don't want to write their relationship as being too quick but neither too slow. They will have their chance. But I want their relationship to be as realistic as possible to flesh it out, to make their relationship more believable even in a world of fantasy. 😉

The fire crackling by the fireplace and the ticking of the clock sitting above was all Kolivan could hear at that moment. He waited patiently inside the silent library, staring down at the flames, and processing all that has been accomplished today. At last, his mission of summoning a mate has been resolved. Now, he could be at ease and the next course of action of preparing the wedding should take place. However, he thought it was best to refrain from doing so. He has just met this beautiful creature and he was new to this world. It would be wiser if the boy took the opportunity in exploring this new environment, be familiar with the culture and its people before settling down with him as his Queen.

There were so many questions Kolivan wanted to ask him. No doubt the boy probably had his fair share of questions reserved only for him. They are, after all, polar opposite to each other not only in appearance but culturally and perhaps in social class. So much to learn from him. He knew that due to their difference, Kolivan wanted to discover more about the boy. He wanted him to feel as welcomed as possible, to cherish his traditions, and allow him to practice them here. Of course, the boy will also have to learn some of Kolivan’s traditions here. If they are to be united not just as King and Queen, but as mates, then they must find a way to compromise.

This was not the first nor would it be the last of him seeing a human in person. After all, he has allied with the human race and even allowed trading between the two worlds. The humans possessed many beauties, but to discover such exquisiteness in one human such as his bride has left the Galra speechless. When he properly glanced down at his bride and he revealed his ocean blue eyes, Kolivan could not deny he instantly fell for them. Such a lovely feature on him. Despite wearing a robe, he could see his skin was a lovely warm shade with brown hair. Such a lovely creature. It may be that the universe decided to be kind to this old Galra and gifted him a young and gorgeous bride. He was quite small. A normal height for humans, but even so, Kolivan felt his muscles tighten and his chest puffed up in need of protecting him. The alpha in him awakened now that he has found a mate and all urges were on high alert. Kolivan knew he will keep his bride safe, provide him with whatever his heart desired. Failure was not an option and he will try to be the perfect mate for him.

The fur on his sculpted frame rose as scenarios played in his head. One of them was the idea of seeing the boy wear the Royal Marmoran fashion. True, clothes will have to be tailored to fit his size. This was something to consider. Not just clothes but everything else. Adjustments will have to be made immediately. Everything will be settled into place to fit his bride’s daily needs. But to see him displaying the colors of Marmora against his warm-colored skin left a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. Even now he was beginning to desire for the boy. But now was not the perfect moment. He will wait to claim him once he is settled and warms up to Kolivan. The last thing he would want for this marriage was bitterness.

Attention was now drawn when the door opened and stepping forth into the library was none other than his bride, already bathed and given fresh clothes to wear. Now he could see what he looked like without that ghastly robe on him. Kolivan even took notice of the smell now lingering in the room. It seemed the servants went a little too far from eagerly dressing the boy. Nonetheless, it was not unwelcoming. What seemed to not have changed was how tense the boy was. Of course, a simple hot bath wasn’t going to soothe away any of his worriment. It will take time and Kolivan wanted to take upon the chance of making him feel safe, feel welcomed. As expected, this would bring a challenge for Kolivan since his stern and sullen expression did little to help ease the tension. What he felt and how he expressed himself were two different things.

“Please, sit by the fire. There is much we must discuss.” He signaled the boy over to the chair to take a seat. Whatever formality there was to be, Kolivan decided it was best to drop it for now. He needed to make sure his bride was comfortable by all means and referring to titles will not do.

“I am hoping you have been tended properly by the servants.”

“I have been. Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Please, for tonight only, I do not wish to be called by titles. Tonight, I ask that we become as casual as possible. You are new here and I want to make you at ease as possible. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir. I mean y-yes. Yeah! Uh…” Slowly his ears were beginning to burn, slouching a little on his seat.

“What is your name, little one?”

“L-Lance. Uh, Lance McClain.” He chuckled a bit nervously. It felt rather awkward now that he was talking to the King, alone without anyone watching them.

“Lance McClain. A beautiful name for an exotic being such as yourself.” He stepped away from the fireplace and took a seat down on the chair resting across. “I am Kolivan and you are to refer to that name when we are in private. As such, I would like for us to take this opportunity to speak with one another. I am sure you have many questions you wish to ask me. I admit as do I.”

“B-but what about the wedding? I-I mean you finally now have me as your bride. Shouldn’t we be making plans or something to get this over with?”

“All in good time. It will be preferable if we did not rush into things. It’s obvious from your body language that you are nervous here. Especially around me. By simply talking I believe it will help you. While we are to be married one day, I do vow that I will do whatever it takes to make you comfortable. That you have a home here.”

Lance gulped and looked down at his hands, trying to control the shake. “What you’re asking for won’t be easy.”

“I acknowledge that. But I am a patient Galra. Everything will come in time once you are ready. Right now, let us learn about each other. I wish to properly know who my bride is and I am sure you wish to know about your husband also.”

Lance rubbed his thumbs over his hand, trying so hard not to look so timid in front of the King. The deed was done and now he had to try and act a bit more mature. If he can. Letting out a sigh did he sit up a little straight.

“I want to know why this happened. This decision of a summoning ceremony and why you can’t marry someone from your own race.” It was then he realized that his wording did not come right and gasped, afraid he might have offended him. “W-what I meant was…I mean…I…”

Kolivan lifted a hand beside him, silencing the boy from his nervous stammering. It seemed Kolivan would have to work a little harder. “I understand. You wish to know the origin of this event.”

Bashfully, Lance nodded and in a way a bit grateful that his response was not filled with anger or offense. “Yeah.”

“Very well. I will tell you. There is an ancient tradition in Marmora…

———————————

_“The King, as a symbol of prosperity, must rule over the lands with his trusted mate. One day, my son, once you have become King you will find your Queen just as the great Kings of the past have done so.”_

_“Yes, father!” Kolivan grinned and purred when his father gently patted him on the head, looking up at him with great admiration. His father looked down at his kit and returned the smile as he chuckled._

_“Do you think I will make the right choice in choosing a mate the same way you chose mother?” Yellow eyes widened a little._

_“That all depends on you, Kolivan. You have to be wise when choosing your beloved. You must pick the perfect Queen to rule over Marmora with you, especially when the time comes when your Queen will provide you with an heir. However, not just as your Queen, but also as your mate. While you both must display your image to the world, in private you both must also work together as mates. Marriage is a journey that will test you both with many challenges ahead. Your characters will be tested and how you will manage to overcome them will depend on you and your mate.”_

_“Hmm. I hope I can find a good mate just like mother. I want to be just as happy as you are with her.”_

_“All in good time, my son.” His father chuckled and picked him up in his arms, nuzzling his kit tenderly. “All in good time, my beloved son. You will have your chance one day.”_

_Kolivan purred when his father nuzzled him and hugged him tightly, enjoying the warmth and safety his father made him feel. Despite being of young age, Kolivan wanted to gain the love and respect his parents had for each other. His parents were very open with their affection when they had the chance of being together, away from prying eyes of the public. While his father carried himself strictly and with pride as King, his hard exterior will melt away whenever his Queen was by his side. His dear mother always possessed a kind heart and a gentle soul. It was the very reason as to why the people of Marmora looked up to her for guidance. Both of them a match made in heaven. His father ruled with an iron fist while his mother ruled with a gentle hand, but each complimented one another in their union._

_That was exactly what Prince Kolivan wanted. The young Galra sought to seek such unity between him and his future mate. Whatever childlike promise he made, he vowed from that day forward that he would be to the best of his abilities a well-suited mate to his future mate and Queen. He would fight a thousand battles in order to keep them safe, cherish them like treasure, and tend to their needs. Nothing can ever change that nor even stand in his way._

_“The universe has spoken!” Haggar, the Royal witch bellowed out not only to the King, but also to those present in the throne room. “If King Kolivan were to be bound with someone of Marmora or of his own kind, then a great disaster shall fall upon the Kingdom of Marmora and the world. The universe has decided that the future Queen of Marmora shall not be Galra.”_

_Kolivan felt his body stiffened when Haggar announced the universe’s predicament. After being King for many years now and the chance he had at fulfilling his duty as King by settling for marriage has now been affected. While he has made no announcement as to who his future bride would be, the universe’s plan changed all that. Why now so suddenly? What did the universe have in store for him in marrying a non-Galra? What did this also mean for his intended-to-be?_

_“Your Majesty, summoning magic that can call upon beings has long been lost to the stars. Even I do not know its knowledge from my training. Is this wise giving its history?” Haggar looked up from her spell books, watching how her King has practically trapped himself in the tower, searching for whatever clues he could find to establish such a spell._

_“Haggar, if someone has done it before, then it would mean it’s not impossible to re-enact it. I have been King for so long now and the desire to find a mate has been seeping deep inside my bones. I refuse to give up. Prophecy or not from the universe, even if it takes me years, I promise that I will have my beloved in my hands.”_

———————————

“And the person I found was you.”

Lance wasn’t sure what to believe after listening to his story. Seemingly he was planning on marrying after all, only for the universe to sidetrack him. But the boy was right when he believed all this was some sort of goal for him to achieve. But what was he whining about? Pouting will get you nowhere, his father once said and he was correct. He voluntarily came here and enrolled himself once he stepped foot in Marmora to participate in the summoning ceremony. Away with the feeling of guilt and shame for himself.

For now.

Lance had to quickly mature now that his fate has been sealed and take whatever responsibility will be thrown at him. And his main goal was to see if he could convince him to rescue his family and their farm. He just wondered when would the right time be to ask him such a favor. If he asked now, would the King respond with anger?

“I… I really don’t know what to say. It’s almost a little hard to believe such a story. But I’m guessing you wouldn’t have gone through all this trouble if it was all fake.”

“Whether you believe it or not does not matter. I’ve already told you my side of the story. Now, I want to hear yours.”

“M-my story?” He could feel his sweat running cold now and his heartbeat increasing.

“Yes. I wish to know who my bride is. I firmly believe communication is key to our newfound relationship. It is the reason why we are here. Please, tell me about yourself and why you have traveled so far from your home.”

Lance felt his throat run dry that he struggled to swallow. Was now the right time to ask him? Maybe it was just best to go along with him and be on his good side for the time being. At least make a good first impression. But that all depended on the King as he wasn’t sure what he would think of the idea of marrying the son of a farmer.

“I... Yeah, I actually did travel pretty far from home. Probably took me many days to get here. But I guess I got used to it if I had to do it again.” Blue eyes looked up to check his reaction. It was neutral and he just sat there with his clawed hands resting on each side of the armchair.

“Then it was wise of me to have let you get a proper bath and meal. I can see you look a little more refreshed now.”

“Yeah, I guess.” He nervously chuckled before clearing his voice. “I really don’t think there’s much about me that’s so great. I mean I’m not a prince or come from any royal background that you’re used to. So, I guess that’s a start.”

“I do not care about royal titles at this point. The universe picked you to become my bride for a reason. If that is what has been worrying you all this time then I suggest you drop it immediately.” His eyes narrowed slightly and his tone was a bit rough, causing the boy to flinch just a little without knowing.

“Really? Okay then. I guess that’s something we can get it out of the way then. Um… Right! Talking about where I come from.” He saw the other simply giving him a nod. It made Lance bite his lips. So much for acting mature. He was becoming a bumbling fool.

“I’m sorry for acting nervous. It’s just that I’ve never talked to a King before. Much less a king that’s Galra.” He slouched a little and averted his eyes to the carpet, too shy to even look at him.

“I understand your behavior. Do not think for a moment that I am offended or upset with how you are currently feeling. You have exposed yourself to a new environment, one that you will be living in. It could also be possible that this might be the first time you’ve ever seen a Galra. So, I can understand the shock.”

“Well, I’m not going to lie to you. I did say it’s my first time speaking with a king. But I never said it was my first time meeting a Galra.” He leaned back against the cushioned chair.

“You have met Galra before?” Gently did he raise a brow, head slightly tilted as this caught his attention.

“I have. Where I live we do have farmers who are Galra. I know that from time to time my father would work with them and often we would trade some of our crops for theirs. Over time we have befriended them. But I’m not going to lie, they don’t look exactly like you. They actually look almost human. That is if you get rid of the pointy ears and purple skin.”

“Galra vary in appearance and size. Perhaps the one on the farm might be hybrid. Not uncommon as Galra are known to mate with other races. Even one of my soldiers has suited herself in settling with a human and bore a son. Galra and humans are not so entirely different. Each of us is unique in how we carry ourselves. Not only just in physical appearance. I was amazed by the many complexities of the human race. You all come in many skin and hair colors. Even the eyes and I took it upon myself to look into yours. When our eyes locked to one another for the first time, I did not realize that I have been captured by the sea itself.”

Lance was slightly in shock from the way this Galra King sort of complimented his eyes. He knew over the years how others have given their fair share of praises over his blue eyes. It’s not the first time his eyes have been compared to either the sky or the ocean. But something the way he said it gave him a funny feeling that it made him blush.

“Uh… Thank you. For that compliment?” He scratched behind his ear to calm down his sudden nerves.

Kolivan nodded and gripped the armchair by changing his sitting position to be more comfortable. “You mentioned your father trading between farmers. Are your family farmers?”

“Y-yes.” He took notice of the slight change in the King’s facial expression and Lance wasn’t sure what to make of it but did not mean he was not mentally preparing himself for defense. “Why?”

“I am actually quite surprised to realize that the universe has actually sent me the son of a farmer to become my Queen and mate. In Marmora we pride ourselves in traditions. That goes the same when it comes to marriage. We do not interfere with those who are common as we must keep the bloodline pure.”

“So, you really believe that I have no value. Because I am not a prince or something?” His eyes widened and his blood boiled. The shy version of himself was beginning to wear out. First, his eyes were just complimented and now he was being shamed for something he had no control of, for living on a farm.

“That is not what-”

“Not what you mean?” Whatever sudden force has possessed him, Lance suddenly stood up from his seat and towered over the Galra, fists beside him as he showed off all his emotions: offended, angered, and defensive. Lance knew where he came from, but the last thing he was going to allow was someone to insult him. Much less by a king.

“Listen here! You may be a king but that doesn’t mean you have to act like some kind of superior jackass to me or think you are above everyone else. Yeah, I come from a farm and I know how to work my way around it. It’s all I’ve known. But I’m not embarrassed by it. I’m actually proud of it. I’ve learned from helping my parents around and amongst other things. Sure, we don’t have the same kind of luxury or the same wealth you have. I wasn’t born with a silver spoon in my hand. I may not have proper table-manner or wear the silkiest of clothes or live in some big fancy mansion or a castle or know anything about politics or governing a kingdom like you do. I wasn’t born into that kind of life. But that doesn’t mean that my family and I should be treated any less. We value the hard work we put in and we value family more than anything. We’re proud of who we are and I would do anything in order to keep my family safe from any harm. You don’t like that the universe decided to send you a farmer as your mate? Too bad! You’ll just have to suck it up and take it like a King.”

This time, Lance was able to get a reaction from Kolivan. The Galra gazed at the boy with his eyes slightly wide and lips a bit parted as he was taken by surprise from the boy’s sudden outburst. He was so shy and timid, afraid he would get eaten by him, even uncomfortable by feeling so out of place in Marmora. What he didn’t expect was a sudden fit of temper. Kolivan was surprised, but he did not seem to be angry. True, he did not like being disrespected. After all, he is the king. But something told Kolivan that this probably wasn’t the first time his bride has experienced classism. Regardless, he actually found himself quite amused by this other side of him. He wondered what else was there in him.

Calming from his tantrum, Lance took immediate notice that he was standing and his hands were closed into a tight fist. Oh no! He literally spoke up against the King, the Galra that he’s supposed to be marrying. Color left his face in utter horror. He just called him a jackass. Great job, Lance! His troubles always got him nowhere and this was one of them because he just had to open his mouth and speak his mind.

“Oh, my go- I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to call you a- It just slipped. Honest!” He lost his footing when his legs bucked from touching the chair. Instead of sitting down, he was met by a pair of strong arms wrapped around his lithe figure. Lance looked up, frozen at the moment as their eyes locked. Now that he was closer, he could take in the details of Kolivan’s eyes. They were yellow like the sun and there were no pupils. There was a dark lining on the bottom of his eyes and he took notice of under-eye bags. Even being a king can take a toll on one’s self. Either that or maybe Kolivan was older. Or just both.

“Indeed, you are honest. A quality I value in everyone, especially from my bride.” Once again, his stern expression returned. “However, I will not accept any sort of disrespect, much less from you. Consider this the first and only time you dare cross with me. Is that understood?”

Lance gulped and went back to being nervous again. So much for the courage and it wasn’t helping him given how close Kolivan was pulling him in his arms. All he could do was just nod, just following along. Try to behave, he said to himself. He quietly gulped to hydrate his dry throat and just looked at him, studying what he could about the Galra’s face. Thinking only to himself, Lance didn’t seem to find the King to be repulsive by any means, especially with the scar resting over his right eye. Lance wondered as to how he got that scar. It did not look to be fresh or new given how it looked on his skin. He must have had it for a while.

“My words did affect you, however. For that, I must apologize. I seem to have not expressed myself correctly. But I also assume there must have been some misunderstanding. Judging from your temper, you must have gone through some sort of experience of being undervalued. While farmers are to provide for their people, they are looked down upon due to their social class. That is why you were quick to react. Here in Marmora, farmers are highly respected despite the difference in caste. They are praised for their skills and are relied upon in feeding the kingdom. While my people are free to marry whoever pleases them, we of royal blood must marry within our ranks and of our race. The only exception we make is when it comes to a matter of forming an alliance with the two worlds. I must admit that a few kings before me have done so. However, I find my situation a little more different as it was the universe who sent you to me.” His grip on the boy tightened, keeping him close, and leaned a little forward towards him, noticing the slight blush on his cheeks.

“Whatever skills you may have, I am eager to see them. To know what kind of Queen you will be to my people. I am certain they will be honored in having you provide for them.” Gently, the hands resting behind his back moved to hold Lance’s hands. He glanced down at them, taking in the details and the texture. His hands felt so soft against his callous and claws. He’s a farmer and his hands are this soft and tender? What exactly did he do to be rewarded with such hands? Regardless, Kolivan found no flaws in them as he simply stroked them, wanting to feel more and admiring them greatly.

Lance felt his throat grow slightly tight from the way this Galra was holding his hands. They were so small compared his. These hands were dangerous. They were massive, callous, and sharp. If triggered by anger he could slash anyone’s throat so easily without hesitation. And yet here he was, his fingers gently caressing his hands as if they were made of fragile gems with such tenderness Lance never thought he would ever experience. It made his heartbeat quicken. He was still anxious and while the King has, so far, been respectful towards him as of now, Lance still knew nothing about him and he in return. The boy would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t worried about learning the Galra’s true nature when time passes. Lance had every right to be apprehensive. He was out of his element, out of his comfort zone. And now he had to prepare himself to marry this King and learn how to be a Queen. Now he regretted the times he believed helping his family on the farm was so hard. It was nothing compared to what his life will hold for him in the near future.

Lance wasn’t sure if it was due to having been so stressed throughout the whole day or if it was the way in which Kolivan was stroking his hands, but exhaustion was getting the best of him. He may not have realized it, but Kolivan took notice of the heavy weight when the boy started leaning a little close to him. The Galra King allowed him for a while before releasing his hands and placed them on his shoulders. Lance was almost out of it until he touched his shoulders. Why did they have to be so comfortably warm against his tired body? With slightly heavy eyes, he looked up at him.

“Sorry.” He tried blinking a few times to waken himself. “Just trying to keep myself awake.”

“It’s best that you should rest now. It has been a long day for you, I’m sure.” Kolivan gently made the boy turn around and had him stand beside him, an arm hugging around his shoulder until guiding him out of the library. “Come. I will show you to your room.”

“My room?” Now, this caught his attention some. Was he not going to take him to his bedroom? He assumed that Kolivan would have wanted to sleep with him or something. “But I thought that…”

“You will have your very own room until the day we get married. Once we are wedded you will share my bed with me as my official mate. Right now, I want you to adjust yourself into my world, become one with it. You have so much to learn about Marmora and my people.” His grip on his shoulder then tightened a little, his gaze adverting down at the boy. “That is, I can share my bed with you tonight instead of waiting till our wedding night.”

The exhaustion he carried with him momentarily suddenly disappeared as he felt his face turning all shades of red from the immediate offer of the King. Somehow, Lance could not help himself from laughing nervously. Did he just… His brain must have been fried because he just wasn’t sure anymore.

Kolivan raised a brow from the immediate reaction his bride gave and squeezed his arm to calm him down. Given what he was seeing, Kolivan believed it wasn’t the right time and his laughter was clear into how strained he was. Maybe he shouldn’t have offered him, but he wanted to give the boy choices, not make him obedient like some sort of pet.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh at you like that. Guess I already disrespected you twice now.” He scratched the back of his head and gulped, face still red. “You’re just giving me options. I… I appreciate that. But I’d prefer a room of my own for the time being. Besides, it’s like what you said. I hardly know anything about Marmora and I still hardly know anything about you too. Guess we’ll be teaching ourselves.”

“You will have plenty of time to learn about my world and of each other. It won’t just be me given as I will have duties to attend to. However, those serving here in this castle will help you if you need to be tended to. I have good faith that my loyal companions and soldiers will treat you well.”

“Let’s hope that they’re just as good as you have been to me so far.”

“They will. If not, anyone who dares cross you will be severely punished.” Lance blinked when he felt the Galra pulling him close in protection. He was nervous about how tight his grip was but surprised when his claws did not pierce his skin. For someone so powerfully strong, he was being gentle with him. Maybe because of their size difference or because Lance is his bride. Either way, he was grateful that nothing has gone far down south since he’s stepped foot into this castle. For now.

Lance was relieved there was a moment of silence between them. This gave him the chance to notice the details of the hallway. It seemed rather dark. Of course, it was nighttime. But the colors of the walls and décor didn’t help much. Just like the throne room, the colors of gray and purple lavished the interior. He might get a better viewing of the castle tomorrow during daybreak. If what Kolivan said is true, then Lance had to know everything from top to bottom of this new world. Will he make mistakes? Absolutely! He’s made mistakes before on the farm, now he had a bigger responsibility beforehand and a higher image to uphold to.

They paused momentarily when Kolivan opened the door, allowing the boy to step inside what is now his new bedroom and gave him the space to explore around. Lance was taken off guard when he took notice of the massive size. Lance was fortunate to have had his own room at home, but nothing compared to this one. What a stark difference! And is that a fireplace he sees? Whoa! Never had that in the bedroom. Even the bed was large, especially for just one person like himself. Just like the hallway, the room also shared its colors. They sure love purple and gray so much. However, he noticed it was a few shades lighter. So, it wasn’t so bad.

“If you need anything my servants will attend to you.” Kolivan spoke up once he believed he was settled in. The Galra King grabbed hold of his cape and wrapped it over himself as he bowed to his bride then took his hand lightly and brought it to his lips, kissing the knuckles with such sincerity. It left the boy speechless and his cheeks were burning pink. Why did this guy make him feel this way? What was it that made his stomach turn a little?

“I wish to make a vow to you tonight, one that is for you and you alone. I vow to be the mate I hope to make you both proud and love. I promise to love you for who you are, and for who you are yet to become. We have much to learn and for that, I promise to be patient. I vow to keep you protected at all costs and to tend to your every need. I vow to give you all that I have and all that I am. I vow to love you, respect you, learn from you as I hope you will do the same. This is my vow until our wedding day when I proclaim my new vow to you.” He stroked his hand gently with his thumb, callous meeting soft skin. Lance was surprisingly enticed by his dedicated vow to him. But he had to keep his foot close to the ground since he just met the Galra.

“Thank you.” Is that it? Is that all he had to say to Kolivan after such beautiful words spoken to him? “Uh, thank you for your devoted vow to me. I appreciate it. I’m not going to lie. This is all so new to me and everything is happening so fast. I don’t know if I can be the mate you want or be the Queen your people need. But I will try the best that I can. We have a saying that the McClain family never gives up.” He then snorted and rolled his eyes with a knowing grin at the memory. It was something his father always loved to say to them when their spirits were low. Lance thought it also applied to him given his current situation.

Kolivan’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of the grin. He hadn’t seen it until now. Unfortunately, it was short-lived and he will have to wait for another time when he had the chance of seeing him smile when the opportunity arises. “Thank you for your honesty. Don’t worry. I will be very patient with you. You have my word as King.”

Lance nodded and couldn’t help but believe him, actually trust in his words. Was it too soon to trust him? What other choice did he have at this point? His body grew heavy again and he couldn’t stop the sudden urge from yawning out loud.

“You are tired. I will leave you now to recover. There are fresh clothes for you to wear to bed. I will see you in the morning for breakfast. Until then, I bid you goodnight, my bride.” Another kiss was placed on his knuckles and bowed again before letting his cape fall back to his side as he departs from the bedroom, leaving the boy all to himself for the remaining night.

Lance gripped his chest and suddenly felt a little lonely in this lit-dimmed bedroom. Throwing his clothes away and changing to his nightwear, he couldn’t help but feel the fabric on his fingertips. Never has he ever felt something this soft, this silky. He was being pampered. The trouble he had was getting into bed as he had to hoist himself on the Galra size bed. Once comfortable he laid underneath the sheets and let go a heavy sigh. Even the bed was just absurdly smooth and comfy. It felt rather good and he could probably get used to this. Didn’t seem so bad anyway.

Oh, but now he was just thinking so selfishly. How can he be thinking about being indulged by fine clothes and silks right now when his own family is back home still grappling in trying to keep a roof over their heads, in taking care of his sick grandmother, and trying to earn enough cash to feed themselves? He still hasn’t told Kolivan about his intentions. Maybe tomorrow over breakfast he will tell him. After all, he did say that all that he has is his. Now he was just being greedy. Greedy and selfish. But this was all not for him. He didn’t come all this way to please himself or his ego. This was to be for his family and if the King barked at him then he too will bark back if it meant not to bury his family. He needed to be brave and stand up for those in need. He didn’t care if everyone in Marmora thought lowly of him, his family will prevail. Mark his words that they will one way or another.

Trying to find a comfortable position, Lance looked out the window of his new bedroom, the sight of the moonlight illuminating the darkness and he could see the stars shining a bit from where he laid. The boy hugged the pillow and exhaled heavily as he tried to fall asleep. It was hard for him not to reminisce, especially when feeling so lonely. What he would give to go back to the good times. The good times where he didn’t have to worry about juggling three jobs at a time for a meager wage or spoon-feeding his grandmother whose trembling hands couldn’t hold the utensil or staying late up at night listening to his parent’s fears.

He also wondered as to what his future may hold for him. Would Kolivan let him see his family again? What would his family think of him for running away and suddenly marrying a Galra, even so, one who is a king? Would they welcome him back with open arms, be relieved and grateful for what he has done?

Lance was not sure for he did not have the answers. All he did was hug the large pillow tightly in his arms, cuddling against it for dear life, and closed his eyes, ignoring the many tears falling down his face and landing on the soft fabric of his pillow from his loneliness. Unknown to him, far away from the castle was his mother crying out for her youngest child.

_Tenga fe…_

**Author's Note:**

> More will come. If you have any ideas you would like to share, do not hesitate in leaving me a message. I would love to hear about it!


End file.
